Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retaining structure of a wiring member, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
As a retaining structure of a flexible wiring member, a liquid discharge head includes a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) (hereinafter, simply “FPC”) that is adhered to an electrical wiring board with an adhesive, to thereby connect a wiring electrode of the FPC and electrical wiring of the electrical wiring board via wire bonding.
Alternatively, a similar liquid discharge head includes an FPC adhered to a reinforcing plate connecting to a nozzle substrate, and the FPC is connected to a piezoelectric element via wire bonding.
A substrate of the flexible wiring member such as the FPC is generally formed of polyimide resin exhibiting weaker adhesion. As a result, it is difficult to obtain sufficient bonding strength with a small bonding area when the wiring member is bonded/secured to another member with an adhesive.